The Kiyokawa Clan's Curse
by InoccentElf
Summary: A Ninjas story: Being demon is a curse..I disgrace my clan


The wind blew swiftly in the trees as a figure jumped around the area slashing at an invisible enemy.Her fighting style looked like it was mostly acrobatic as she did a back flip off a tree and slashed the air when she landed.As the wind began blowing harder the girl jumped to the ground and took a break.  
  
She breathed in deeply as sweat trickled down her face.Her heart pounded so hard she thought it would come out of her chest.''Once I find him I will kill him...he will feel pain like no other."she thought to herself as she began stroking her cheek, where faint scar was seen.As she began to walk away from the small clearing in the forest, the wind blew in her hair and she thought she heard a whisper, but she shook it off.It was just the wind..how wrong she was...  
  
~~~~~~  
  
She slipped on her mask and jumped on a roof.Her mission was to destroy the a man named Kazufumi Yoshida.He was a threat to her employer and needed to be killed.According to the information she was given he would be coming home a little after sunset and that was when she was supposed to kill him.She took out her two daggers and took a quick look at them, making sure they were sharp and no scratch was seen.The kinves shined brightly as they were caught in the last bits of light the sunset showed.She put them away and lay down on the roof.It was a tough occupation she had, but she enjoyed every minute of it.  
  
As Lord Yoshidas carriage pulled up she took a deep breath, and reminded herself that this job was supposed to be quick and easy.''Zensoku and Suterusu.'' Something her clan had always lived by.The girl narrowed her eyes as Lord Yoshida stepped out.He was a young man and wasn't dressed very richly.She had expected him to be another heartless old man that wore fine clothes, like her past victims.''Things like this don't matter, the target is spotted and must be eliminated.''As he went inside to his house she counted the guards that stood outside his door.''Six gaurds..counting the ones that are trying to hide...this means I will take them out in threes.''She crawled on the roof and slowly moved directly over a gaurd near the front entrance.  
  
The gaurd looked around as he felt a sudden chill in the air.''Something is going to happen...''he thought to himself.There was a small gasp and the guard looked around.He found that his companion was leaning up against a wall... with no head.His eyes went wide as he opened his mouth to shout a distress call.Before he could he suddenly felt something come up behind him.He turned around and saw the last thing he would ever see, violet eyes.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
She tossed the bodies out of view and spotted the last gaurd.He was standing right next to Lord Yoshidas front door.He looked a little suspicous and it was probably because he sent his partner to investigate strange noises but, he never came back.The girl took out her shurikens that were specialy crafted by the best blacksmith in her clan.In each shuriken he carved K.Which stood for Kiyokawa, which was the name of her clan.Of course the K was very small and magicly hidden so only a true ninja could see it.She eyed the target and put the shuriken between two fingers and whispered,''Zensoku.''The shuriken was thrown and it hit the target right between the eyes.He stumbled over and crashed into the shojo doors.The girl knew that Lord Yoshida would have heard this.  
  
So she ran up to the body and was in the process of dragging it away when one of Shojo doors were opened.Upon hearing this she dropped the body and jumped on a nearby roof.Lord Yoshida stepped out of his house and looked around.He frowned as he saw the dead body of one of his gaurds.He looked around the yard and saw his other gaurds had disappeared.When he looked back at the body,it was gone...''This is obviously the work of a ninja.''he said aloud.The girl jumped down from her hiding place and kicked him to the ground.She jumped on him and straddled his waist.As she lifted her dagger to cut his throat, she looked at him square in the eye.The girl didn't know why, but she suddenly stopped her attack.  
  
Lord Yoshida stared at this ninja who was on top of him.She was wearing a black halter top and loose black pants that were rolled below the knee.On her feet were small light fitting shoes that were held on by long pieces of string that tied around her bare legs.Her hair was tied in a pony tail and two small braids were beneath it.She wore a mask that covered everything on her face except her eyes.Violet eyes.They seemed to glitter with worry and confusion.  
  
The girl stared at Lord Yoshida, wondering why she had stopped her attack.He had long black wavy hair that was tied up in a pony tail and deep red eyes.He was wearing a plain white kimono that had birds on it, which gave him the appearance of a simple kings servant and not a Lord.The girl held her breath, as she saw that all together he was quit handsome.''Were you sent here to kill me?'' he asked.She ignored his question and prepared to strike.The girl had already let him live too long.But, something about him was stopping her from killing him.''Do you not wish to kill me?'' he said slowly, wondering if she would answer this time.''I do, Lord Yoshida but, I have wasted too much time and so I have failed my assignment.''She climbed off of him and began walking away.  
  
Lord Yoshida stood dumbstruck.This girl...she was so...strange...he had to learn more.He jumped forward and grabbed her waist.''Please, tell me..why you couldn't kill me.'' he whispered into her ear.She gulped and said,''Please release me...you...demon..'' Lord Yoshida smiled,''Ah, you are smart for a human.'' The girl wiggled out of his grasp and jumped on a roof.''You are a fool demon, I am from the Kiyokawa clan..which means your death is assured tonight.'' She took out her two daggers and somersaulted off the roof.Lord Yoshida laughed and a bright light erupted from his body.''I, Naraku will not be defeated by a mere human.'' Several large tentacles came from the ground and grabbed her.  
  
The girl gasped, she had never delt with a demon like this one before.Naraku stepped forward and beckoned his tentacles to bring her to him.Her face stopped before his and he took off her mask.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The girl limped away from Lord Yoshidas home, wiping away the fresh cut on her cheek.''You will...pay..Naraku..''She clutched her mask tightly as she disappeared into the forest.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~DONE! 


End file.
